Escape
by WhisperWeeper
Summary: Sweden and Finland really need a vacation and are finally able to take one - to and Ice Hotel! Nuttin' but fluff Round 1.


**My entry for the first round, SuFin, of Fanime-Sensei Strikes Back's Hetalia Romance contest! I know there's probably some mistakes, but I'm sick and am submitting this really close to the deadline but I don't care as long as I made it! :D I had to take some stuff out due to it being last minute, not to mention over the limit, but ah well. Sort of a prelude to this, but not necessary, would be my **_**Merry X-Mas SuFin**_** story. If you like this, check that one out! (it explains the ring—shhh!)**

**Enjoy~**

…**xXx…**

"Nya, Su-San?"

The tall Nordic looked down at his wife as he gathered their bags from the overhead compartment. People squeezed past him off of the tiny airliner, muttering in excitement to one another. He focused on shining, violet eyes, however, pausing in his unpacking. "Mmm?"

Fuzzy white mittens reached up to pull Sweden's hat down over his head, fumbling with the string as Finland tied it beneath his chin. "You almost forgot your hat." A light flush spread across his wife's cheeks as he poked the puffball atop his head.

"Thanks," Sweden said as he pulled down the Finn's suitcase and his own. He let the shorter blonde pass by him, following behind as they stepped down the shaky steps of the small passenger plane. The sky was dim and the cold air was hawkish, a shock from the cozy atmosphere of the aircraft. It didn't have much of an effect on the Nordic country—his eyes stung a bit, though.

The runway was dusted with a light snow and they left footprints behind them as he and Finland followed the group in front of them. The airport was small enough that as soon as you stepped off of the pavement, there was a thin road leading away into the woods. Completely on the edge of the wilderness.

The Swede glanced down as his wife tugged on his sleeve, gesturing in front of them. "Look, Su-San!"

The man stared ahead of their group to see several dogsleds lined up on the side of the runway with a dozen or so dogs to each. Happy, furry huskies bounced around in their harnesses, barking and letting their tongues loll out of their mouths. The mushers came to greet everyone, shaking hands a splitting them off in pairs to each sled.

"What are the sleds for?" Finland asked as a musher walked towards them.

"This is how you're going to get to the hotel." Wisps of red hair could be seen under the woman's parka and a smile as bright as her brown eyes welcomed them. She stuck out her glove and shook both of their hands firmly. "My name's Ann. I will be your guys' ride."

Sweden nodded as the Finn introduced them both to her while she led them over to a sled. The tall Nordic helped the woman strap down their luggage at the front of the sled and she explained the process to them both. Both he and his wife were going to be riding in the sled as she guided it down the trail towards the hotel. It would be a couple hours long ride in which they should relax and enjoy the scenery. Finland was bouncing in his boots as Ann went around checking the harnesses on her dogs, waking up some of the sleepy ones.

"I'm _so_ excited! Aren't you, Su-San?"

The man in question just nodded as he sank down onto the sleigh. He adjusted his feet—kicking off some of the snow—and managed to fit his long legs into the cargo bed behind their suitcases. Once Sweden was settled on the nylon, Ann helped lower the Finn down in front of him, placing him in his lap. She made sure they were scooted together tightly before pulling up an insulated tarp and tying in over them.

The redhead flashed them another grin and ran behind them to hop on the footboards. "Alright, here we go," she stated, kicking off with her feet and commanding the eager dogs to start pulling, which they did almost immediately.

Finland gave a gleeful laugh as their sled fell in line behind the others as the group started along the deep, snowy trail. "It's been awhile since we've been in a dogsled, hasn't it?" he asked, turning his head to the side to glance sprightly up at the man behind him.

Sweden felt his heart grow warm at the sight of blush on the Finn's cheeks from their current seating position. _He's so cute when he's embarrassed,_ he thought. Underneath the tarp, he peeled off his blue mittens and wrapped his arms around his wife's waist. His action caused that cute blush to darken and lilac eyes to turn away, bashful. The Swede just sighed in content, however, and rested his chin on top of the other's head. "Ja, it's b'n awhile," he murmured, sneaking his hands up the Finn's parka and laying them on nice, heated skin.

Finland couldn't help the shiver that ran through him from the man's chilled hands. "Berwald . . ." he whispered, covering the larger hands with his own. The smaller blonde leaned back against Sweden's chest and relaxed. Nothing but the sound of soft snow sliding beneath them and the light panting of the huskies was heard. It was calming and he exhaled, comfortable, and let his eyes slip close.

The larger country closed his eyes as well, rubbing soothing circles with his thumb on his wife's stomach. He was glad to finally be able to spend some time with his love. They'd both been so busy the past couple months, what with their work and taking care of Sealand and Hanatomago. Ever since he'd given the Finn the ring he made him on Christmas Eve, they haven't had a moment to themselves. When the opportunity arose to go on a vacation, they immediately took it. Sea-kun and Hana were quite ecstatic to be able to spend the week with Latvia, and the Nordics were, too. So that's why they'd flown all the way to Kiruna in Northern Sweden and were on their way to Jukkäsjarvi to stay in one of the most amazing resorts in the world.

The Ice Hotel.

It was exactly what it sounded like—a hotel made entirely out of ice and snow. The Swede had only been once before during the making and presentation of the very first one, considering it had to be rebuilt anew every year. However, his bosses, the King and Queen of Sweden, always made an annual appearance and would rave about it to him each time. There were many ice hotels now across the globe, like in Alaska, Quebec, Bulgaria, Norway, and Finland. His wife had never been to one, though.

So he thought it'd be a good destination for their vacation. Especially in early February when the hotel was at its peak, packed with visitors and activities.

Sweden hugged the blonde tighter to him, relishing in the warmth between them, and took a nap with his Finn.

…**xXx…**

The man blinked his eyes tiredly he climbed out of the sleigh. The tall Nordic stood pulling on his gloves against the increasingly cold icy weather caused by the setting sun. Finland handed him his bag before waving goodbye to Ann. She smiled and proceeded to turn the sled around, falling in line behind the other teams as they headed back to the airport.

Sweden twisted his head to the side, his eyes widening once he saw the ice hotel.

The group of tourists was met with a massive, twisting entrance arching high up into the air as they walked inside. The ceiling was at least two-three stories above them and the arch met the floor with ice curling and foaming around to one side, acting as a spinning, crashing wave encircling them. The hall opened into the lobby area with another tall ceiling, this one gothic arched, and two hallways led to either side of them and one straight ahead. Sculpted couches with reindeer skins on them sat around a table to their left and a desk with 'Reception' carved across the front on the right.

The Finn turned towards his husband and looked up. "We're here!" Violet orbs were wide as they drifted to stare around the cavernous room. He gasped. "Oh my . . . It's wonderful!"

Sweden agreed. He'd forgotten how magnificent the whole thing could be. As they waited in line to check in, he observed the architecture silently while his wife raved about it beside him. It was truly wonderful artwork—fish of all shapes and sizes were chiseled about the walls and ceiling, swimming and gliding among other marine life. The most noticeable would have to be the enormous, speckled whale shark curving its way above the center hallway arch, hundreds of miniscule plankton mobbing in front of its mouth. A delicate seashell chandelier hung above them, the internal lights illuminating the ice with a soft blue and yellow glow.

After he signed them in, Sweden led the smaller country down the hallway to the right, away from the group they traveled with.

"Where are we going, Su-San?" the blonde asked, tugging his suitcase along the snow floor.

"W' get t' stay 'n one of th' artists' rooms," the Swede explained quietly. He stopped in the middle of the hallway and gestured around them. "Y' c'n pick any one y' want."

Finland blinked in surprise and began to walk around for a few moments, peaking into each of the unoccupied rooms. He grinned and pointed out the themes of each one: a shark tank, lobsters and crabs, sea lions, mermaids, etc. The Finn stopped at the end of the hall and motioned for the other to come over. As the larger country appeared behind him, the Finn walked in the room and dropped his bag, spinning around.

"This one!" he giggled.

Sweden looked their room up and down, once again admiring the artwork. Greatly sized sea urchins were spotted about the floor along the walls in groups, bigger ones surrounded by smaller ones. One was set up near the doorway to hang their coats on and grab the insulating coat garb the hotel provided you with.

Sea horses swam in groups or solitary on the walls, chasing seaweed and snorting bubbles. Standing in the far left corner was a tall carving of a sea dragon, its long snout raised up to blow bubbles up at the ceiling. Another chandelier was birthed from these bubbles cascading over the surface, hanging in gorgeous symmetry in the middle of the room. The tail of the dragon coiled around beneath the fixture like snake and its leaf-like fins splayed themselves across the back wall, arcing out over the tail. Underneath this canopy sat a double bed cut out of the ice with deer skins on it.

The urchins were lit from within by dark blue and purple lights, whilst the sea horses and the dragon were shining vibrant pinks, oranges and greens. Slots in the wall behind the bed were thinned just enough that you could look through the glossy reflections of light and see the night sky.

Finland picked a good room.

The two Nordics set their suitcases aside and began to undress out of their heavy winter gear. Compared to the negative-something outside, the hotel was quite warm, probably in the high teens if they were lucky. Sweden hung their parkas up on the sea urchin next to the hotel's coats. He helped his wife unwrap the scarf tucked around his neck and with his beanie, ruffling that soft blonde hair.

A flash of light caught Sweden's eye and he turned the Finn a bit so he could look. Outside in the night, blurry lights flashed on the other side of the ice. Jades, scarlet's, and baby blues blazed across the sky, their light flickering into the room and dancing off of the sculptures in erratic waves.

"No matter how many times I see it, I always forget how stunning the aurora can be." Finland paused and gave a mischievous peek up at his husband.

The Swede didn't fail to notice. "Vad?"

Lavender eyes twinkled as the Finn raised his left hand above them as high as he could, glancing up at his wedding ring and then back at him with an adorable, begging look. "Mistletoe?"

It took the taller country a brief moment to understand what the other was asking of him. Once he realized, though, he stooped down without a second hesitation and claimed his wife's lips as his own. He tasted sweet, like the licorice candy he loved so much. The man cupped the Finn's rosy cheeks, cradling his face as he pulled back. He rubbed a smooth cheek with his thumb, loving how the smaller Nordic leaned into his hand.

Sweden pressed their foreheads together, staring with his oceanic eyes deep into violet. He couldn't remember the last time he felt this calm. Never in his life could he recall ever being in a place so wonderful with the one he loved who was equally as beautiful. He felt his chest warming and his palm trembled.

Finland looked up at him with half-lidded, mildly confused and heated eyes. "Su?"

Sweden gave a sigh, letting a small smile slip onto his features, and kissed him again.

"'M happy."


End file.
